


Selfless Sacrifice.

by OddCoupleFan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Genderbend, Mating, Other, Science Experiment, Spanking, hard sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Planet Vegeta was destroyed and as far was anyone was concerned there were only three male Saiyans in existence, what happens when an alien race known as “The Conservers” step in to try and save the race? What happens when Raditz keeps Vegeta safe? Will he feel bound to repay the act? And before you say anything yes Vegeta used telepathy once; on the bug planet with Nappa. He never used it again in the show which I think stinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught.

“Prince Vegeta? Prince Vegeta are you awake? What about you Nappa? Nappa?” The voice echoing in his ear from the scouter woke the prince of the Saiyan race. The tone and the fact that General Nappa was also being addressed let him know that he was being woken up by the weakest of them, Raditz, a dangerous thing for him to do. Not that he was a total waste of Saiyan blood; he could fight and was very clever and tactical, but no matter how many missions he went on he didn’t seem to evolve in power level like himself and Nappa. His thoughts were broken away when the constant badgering in his ear proved to be too much.

“What do you want baka?!” Vegeta snarled in response, practically envisioning the wild haired comrade jumping at his tone.

“Forgive me my lord, but my system woke me up due to an emergency. Seems someone was trying to hack into my pod’s computer system and change our course. I was checking to see if it was also happening to yours.” With a “humph” Vegeta checked his system to see that there was indeed a bug trying to change route of his pod but his advanced security system was editing it back to the original.

“Nappa? Nappa you idiot! Wake the hell up!” a sudden coughing that signaled that the ogre like Saiyan was woken from his deep snoring and choked on his own drool in the back of his throat. Rolling his eyes, the young Saiyan permitted Raditz to explain the situation. Nappa simply resorted to calling Raditz a coward and asking what the big deal is, clearly a defense mechanism for him not understanding the situation.

“Raditz, let your pod system be taken over and we will follow, I am curious about who our attempted sabotages are,” He then chuckled with confidence, “besides a good stretch of the legs and workout would be nice after how easy that planet we conquered for Frieza was.”

“A workout? Yeah I’d love that,” Nappa laughed along with Vegeta, leaving Raditz and his concerns over the situation. Of course you’d “love that” baka, anything Vegeta says you “love” big kiss ass” Not that Raditz would ever say that aloud, not unless he wanted to die. He was nowhere near the strength of the old general of the Saiyans, and comparing him to Vegeta was to compare a rodent to an Oozaru. He silently did as was instructed and let his pod get pulled into the gravity of the closest planet, with the two superiors following right behind him. Upon landing, the three Saiyans observed their surroundings. Had anyone been around they would have seen an interesting and fearful site. A huge ape of a man with almost grotesque sized muscles, a bald head and a thin mustache that lined a dark smile that promised pain, a smaller but still above average man with wild black flowing hair and an attractive and yet frightening face and a much shorter man with spiky hair, yet his size did nothing to hide his intimidating presence. The three split up, dashing and flying all over the terrain of the foreign planet. The land was nothing to write home about; it was a purple stone wasteland with thick green fog and a deep red sky. Thankfully the scouters and pods told them in advance that their air was not toxic. As time wore on with no signs of life, Vegeta became very irritable and decided to call off the hunt. 

“Wonder what the heck called us here,” Nappa pondered aloud as he and Vegeta prepared to get into their pods, only to notice that Raditz wasn’t coming up on the scouters nor was he responding.

“Raditz? Raaaditz…” Nappa called out via scouter, and after quickly looking to see if Vegeta was paying attention added, “guywhosasstrongasasaibamansayswhat?” earning an eye roll from his prince and no response from the weaker Saiyan. Vegeta rose to the air and headed the direction Raditz went without a word, never being one to show emotion other than sadistic fun and anger, no one would expect him to feel anything similar to fear.

“Raditz where the hell are you?” A deep growl of frustration echoed in the young Saiyan’s throat as he continuously scanned for Raditz and found no result.

 

A Few Minutes Earlier

Raditz landed at the top of a crevice pondered the situation. The best place for an enemy to hide in tough and flat terrain is to go underground, which is why he was looking for the key place for someone to get in and out of the under layers of the planet. As he descended into the blackness of the canyon, he doubted the situation more and more since he couldn’t pick up anything on the scouter. But that did not mean no one was there, and that was proven when a metallic tentacle suddenly plunged out of the darkness and grabbed his tail with full force, causing him to black out.

 

Back at the Pods with Nappa

Nappa kept with the pods to make sure if Raditz came back with some malfunction with his scouter then he could at least contact Prince Vegeta and tell him what the idiot was doing. A sudden cracking and pealing back of the planets crust made him rise to the air in preparation of attack, but with the green fog that coated the land hid every blemish and opening that Nappa would be looking for. Stubbornly and irritated, he started to Ki blast in the directions that he thought he had heard the noise coming from. “Grrr! Come out you bastards! Fight with some guts!” The barbarian kept blasting and yelling at what he assumed was an invisible enemy. Even with his scouter constantly active, he wouldn’t have been able to understand where the figure that came from out of thin air and knocked him out would have come from.

As Vegeta returned back to the pods he found Nappa was now gone. The land was decorated in small craters that resembled a rain of Ki blasts. As he slowly descended to the ground his interest was perked when the ground split a few feet away from him and instead of a chaotic craters of jagged walls and a dark pit, a stairway was revealed with glowing orbs of light floating to guide him down. With caution to the wind the young Saiyan descended into the underground, not even looking back when the entrance closed behind him.

Walking down the dark corridors Vegeta’s scouter refused to acknowledge the life forms that just had to be down there; heck he was practically being welcomed down into their home with a figurative red carpet treatment. Taking the useless device off his face he didn’t hesitate to simply drop it to the ground and not even hesitate when his foot crushed it along his way. His pace did quicken somewhat when he heard the grunting and clashing of metals. Turning the corner without hesitation he saw a huge lab that was practically as efficient and upgraded as the one back on the main force ships of Frieza’s army. In lieu of healing pods however seemed to be large cages with laser like bars. A large wave of sparks coming from one dragged his attention to an infuriated Nappa who was shooting blasts of Ki at the bars, some as just pure balls of energy and others in a buzz saw method. Next to his cage was Raditz, who was sitting in the far back of the cell; a dazed look to his eye.

“Enough Nappa,” Vegeta drawled in irritation, “You clearly can’t break them that way.”

“I could!” Nappa growled, “If they hadn’t caged my damn tail.” Vegeta’s eyebrow cocked as he looked deeper into the cage and noticed that a similar laser material was wrapped around the midsection of the larger Saiyans tail, a tight constriction squeezing the appendage. It was no surprise that Raditz’s tail was in the same position which is what make his comatose like behavior understandable. 

“A vexing problem isn’t it?” the monotone vocals of their mysterious host rang through the room, making Vegeta take a defensive stance with his back to the cells and ready to strike at any movement.

“Curious. To be the strongest yet so small,” as softer pitched yet equally monotone voice added. Needless to say Vegeta’s temper fuse shrank drastically. Everyone knew better than to mention his height differentiation from his comrades, those who did didn’t tend to survive.

“Egfasta norr moie tauntosssi.” A strange voice, which really sounded more like a static infested communicator added its own two sense to the situation.

“Three on one huh? Cowards in every sense.” Vegeta called back to the darkness above them.

“Now now there is no reason for insults. Just making observations. Such fascinating creatures you Saiyans are.” The light pitched voice called out, and slowly descending from the darkness came a strange figure. It had an oblong like head with pale blue skins. The head seemed to be the only organic part of this being, while the rest of the body was robotics; even its eyeballs seems to be screens. Its bottom was a simple smooth rounded metal, no legs or other appendages seems to be on the metallic vessel; it was frankly a floating head. “And such an honor to have you hear your Majesty.” When the creature spoke again, the vocals didn’t come from its mouth that seemed to stay shut and the voice came from the filter like patch on the chest.

“Well kidnapping my underlings doesn’t show much hospitality.” Vegeta wanted to destroy this weak being before him but he was still curious how it could evade the scouters, or even catch Nappa and Raditz off guard. Well maybe only Nappa.

“You see Era, I told you it would me mad.” Vegeta couldn’t stop his pulsing vein or twitching eyebrow at being called an it.

“Oh don’t get so sentimental Eon, there is no point with these lesser lifeforms.” A creature much like the one before him descended alongside his comrade, his head a bit longer and skin tone darker.

“How dare you speak to Prince Vegeta in such a way!” Nappa hollered, grasping at the bars of his cell in a moment of ignorant anger before being shocked by the laser he grasped.

“Quiet Nappa!” Vegeta hollered at his comrade. Not that he didn’t feel the same as Nappa, but it was pointless to show it, not only that but it would only give their hosts satisfaction.

“prrrrrrricckkkkaaa ticktackaroac” A third creature smaller than the other two but by far the darkest in skin came down and seemed to have some kind of malfunction, since every other sound he made had spastic tremors and shocks of electricity spaz through his robotic parts.

“Indeed Epoch,” stated the one who was called Eon said with a somewhat pleased tone, “We didn’t bring them here to fight or threaten. We are here to help you.”

“Help?” the young prince though it was a bit absurd; what could these weak and pathetic creatures do to help them.

“Oh yes, you see we are scientists!” Eon stated with a bit of glee; even his lips lifted in a smile, “And we find creatures like yourself fascinating.”

“The fact you are so primitive and yet so highly revered as the strongest race makes us wonder why this is?” The one named Era stated with almost a bored tone to his voice.

“Primitive you say?” Vegeta’s anger swelled inside him to the point of bursting. He put up with Frieza’s shit for the time being, but what did these creatures have that made them so superior. In an attempt to show them some of his power he let his Ki rise, a large purple light surrounded him, the room shook in awe, and even some equipment seemed to crush under the weight of his power level. It was enough to make the bars and tail traps short circuit, freeing Nappa and Raditz in the process. Nappa ran out to support his prince, who now relaxed with his arms crossing his chest in a confident matter.

“Yeah! Ha! You wanna say that shit again?” Nappa hollered.

“Enough Nappa. Help Raditz get up. We are leaving. They aren’t even worth the time.” Vegeta turned to walk out the way he came, expecting his subordinates to follow as directed.

“N-no cough wait…” Raditz called out in a weak voice as his right arm was wrapped around Nappa’s shoulders and he limped along. But his warning came too late as suddenly neither of the three could move and were hoisted into the air by some strange force they couldn’t resist. They floated parallel to the three small creatures before them and try as they might they couldn’t even move their heads to look at each other.

“Now that that is out of the way, would you Epoch?” Era turned to his comrade who merely nodded. Suddenly a sharp pain constricted around the three Saiyan’s necks as laser like ropes that had once been wrapped around Nappa and Raditz’s tails were now holding them like leashes from the walls. Slowly the machinery around them started to repair itself from Vegeta’s damage and it was then that the young prince knew they were dealing with much stronger opponents than he had first believed.

“So sorry your majesty,” Eon continued, “but such chances like this are once in a lifetime for both sides of the equation. It is only logical that you would agree to our plan.” A growl was all Vegeta could let out as he continued to raise his Ki in an attempt to break free. “Now we are oh so curious about your race and our natural desire to find the truth in the galaxy can only be quenched through experimentation.”

“Normally we would get right down to it,” Era interjected, “but one of us seems to take this a bit personal.”

“I do not,” argued Eon, “I just know that with all the experiments I have in mind we might lose them before we are even halfway done. So we have come up with a way that not only helps us study your fascinating race but also will help you rebuild your race in a way. Isn’t that exciting?” All three Saiyans had looks of confusion and disgust, unable to understand just how exactly these scientists planned on doing this.

“Prrrickickckicicii Tututuroooo.” Epoch called out to his two colleagues.

“Oh yes yes thank you Epoch. In all the excitement I was getting ahead of myself. Now genetic mutation is an easy process for beings of superior intellect.” Suddenly a pit in the floor opened and the force that kept the three warriors in the air tilted them to look down at a lab table and multiple torturous looking tools and chemicals. “A few hormone tranformers and organ modeling, cosmetic work and we can have ourselves a fully functional and fertile female Saiyan. All we need now is to pick which one of you would be perfect.” 

There are no words in any language on any planet to explain the horror struck faces the last known three Saiyans had on their faces. True females were strong and respected, but to turn from a male, the dominant sex of the race to become a submissive would be one of the greatest insults to the pride of whoever was chosen. The struggling of all three became more urgent and they even were able to open their jaws in attempts to cuss and threaten the ones holding them prisoner. All of which fell on deaf ears.

“I personally vote for the smaller one.” Era stated, floating over to Vegeta who went as far as to try and bite him. “A bit wild but the physical frame would take less time to construct and reform. While he is strong he won’t need nearly as much muscle deterioration done to his body to make him look in their standard attractive.” Vegeta roared in anger and was able to move his arms at the elbows, though it took all his strength, and pushed to grab at the annoying blob who floated before him with a bored expression on his face. The other two didn’t seem to argue and for the first time in many years Vegeta fell true fear as he was pulled by the leash down toward the pit.

“Let h-him go! I-I’ll kill ya!” Nappa grunted through his struggle, unable to help his prince he was sworn to serve.

“I-It won’t grr i-it won’t work!” Raditz yelled with all his might. Vegeta was frozen in mid descent into the pit but was kept still just at the entrance. The three scientists circled Raditz with quizzical looks, as if it was impossible but curious that this primitive alien would know better than them.

“Intriguing. Why would you say that?” Eon asked.

“Don’t waste your time Eon he is clearly trying to distract us.” Vegeta felt the pull of his body back toward the table.

“Hold on now Era, we don’t want to assume.” Again Vegeta’s body stopped, to the point that he was sure he had whiplash. Raditz felt the wrap around his throat weaken and gasped a few breaths before looking to the waiting aliens in front of him.

“It huh is basic Saiyan instinct. A gasp a female would never mate with a male weaker than she is. You said it yourself, Vegeta is the strongest of the three of us. Even if you turned him it would be pointless.” As Raditz talked Vegeta was slowly lifted back to be beside his comrades, his eyes wide in understanding and shock at what Raditz was saying. What it meant if they listened.

Raditz what are you doing?! Vegeta thought, he looked to Nappa who had become speechless and had ceased his struggling to try and understand what was going on.

“Vickicicikooo rourousst” Epoch called out, hovering around the three Saiyans with a certain delight in his fast movements.

“Indeed Epoch, we must scan their power levels.” Era and Eon joined in their circling of the Saiyans in what seemed to be a scanning motion. Vegeta took it as the chance to use his telepathic ability that he could only use with his Saiyan comrades.

“Raditz. Don’t you know what will happen if you-” Vegeta made eye contact with the weakest of them and couldn’t bring himself to finish. He was met with an understanding smile. It was a weak attempt to reassure his prince, but his eyes showed the fears that made his whole body shake.

“Well that is important information. Epoch take this one here,” Era hovered over Raditz, who hung his head in dismay as he was lowered down into the pit, “It is going to take quite a bit of work.”

“It just makes it more exciting,” Eon replied.

“You sick bastards!” Vegeta snarled. The three didn’t even bother to look at him or Nappa, but instead they were flung into the cells along the walls, and once again the laser bars were raised. Vegeta sprinted to the edge, the heat of the lasers inches from his face as he watched the scientists descend into the pit, the metal doors closing behind them.

In the Pit

“Now we will have you under for some things, but right now may be a great time to test your pain receptors in your brain.” Eon said, in the same manner you would a child if they were being promised something fun.

“Don’t worry about holding in your screams or cries please,” Era added, “That just helps with results.”

Raditz snarled up as the scientist as he saw blades and needles start rising from their holders and approach him. He braced himself for the worst pain he could experience, the only solace was that it was not his Prince suffering. Who knows, he thought, maybe I will finally get stronger.

 

The screams that came from that pit echoed for hours, giving even then two seasoned warriors held prisoner horrid images of what could be happening. Nappa sat with his hands pressed to his ears, trying to block the animalistic sounds of pain to no avail. Vegeta sat cross legged on the floor, hands squeezing he knee caps as he listened to his subordinate take the torture that was originally meant for him. If listening to the screams was his punishment then he would take it. This is nothing, Vegeta thought, compared to what he is going through.

 

 

Should I continue? Will Raditz survive? How will they escape? Also Eon Era and Epoch are inspired by characters of the same name. Bonus points to whoever finds out what they are from. You get an imaginary cookie.


	2. Results, Reveal and Rescue

Another needle in pectorals. Another burning fluid setting fire under his skin. Raditz would have screamed if his vocal chords were not already blown away from when they had started injecting him and wiring him up. Not only that but the thick tube down his throat pumping nutrients and oxygen into his body to keep him alive, which after listening to what they were doing to him and feeling the numb tugging of his anesthetic flesh being cut and pulled, he wondered if he even wanted the life support. 

"Well Epoch I think it is time for our lovely saiyan to go asleep," Era hovered just beyond were Raditz coudl see, but he coudl clearly hear where all three of them were. Epoch came right up to his face, a small smile on his face as he attached a small vile to his mouth tube, which released a purple smoke down his breathing tube. As his world became foggy, he vaguely heard mention of his "copulatory organ" and end me now, was the last thing he thought. 

5 hours later /Back in the prison cells

"Vegeta. Prince Vegeta?" 

"What Nappa."

"It got a bit quiet. Do you think he's dead?"

"How the hell should I know." Vegeta snapped. Damn Nappa. Damn Radtiz. Vegeta hated being so helpless. With Frieza's demanding and demeaning rule, his role as the last of the royals meant little. However that did not mean he didn't take the responsibility of it. Every Saiyan, no matter how few there were, were his people to rule and protect. Yet here he was, sitting on his tail while his weakest member took his spot on the table. Damn Raditz. Why? Why? That was the one thing the yonug prince couldn't wrap his head around. Why the hell would anyone practically volunteer to go through such a horrible ordeal. His thoughts were interrupted as the floor of the lab opened and the three scientists rose up along with a long stretcher like device. A white sheet covered the mass laying on it, with no signs of movement. 

"You bastards." Hollered Nappa, "What did you do?"

"What do you think simpleton," Era replied in a bored tone, hovering over and opening the cell in between the two warriors. 

"You will be happy to know the operation was a complete success! She just needs a little bit of rest. Then we will observe the species interraction! Oh this is so exciting." Eon seemed far to pleased with their actions. 

"Exciting?! You call torturing our comrade and keeping us prisoner exciting?" Vegeta growled, watching as the hovering stretcher floated out of view into the cell next to him. 

"Well dear chlorsos, I think it is time for a brain sync and reset. So much to converse!" Eon, Era and Epoch all floated back up into the darkness above them, ignoring the threats and yelling for them to come back. 

"Raditz? Raditz are you okay?" Nappa called out, knocking his fist against the wall that separated them. 

"Ugh," A moan came out from under the white blanket, scratchy and dry. Vegeta said nothing, but leaned into the wall between he and Raditz, attentive to the sounds coming from the third surviving member of the race. 

"Raditz? Come on man wake up." Nappa hollered, continuously banging on the walls of his cell. 

"Cut it out you idiot. You're giving me a headache." Vegeta yelled. Nappa was abou to reply when another groan and the ruffling of fabric made them both shut up quick.

"Ow. My....everything..." the voice was of a stranger. It was gruff and dry like when a person wandered a desert, but it was soft and clearly feminine. Both Vegeta and Nappa hesitated to say anything, but instead waited to see what they could hear. "Where? Wha-" the voice faltered with a gasp, the owner not even recognising it themselves. "Is... is that my voice?" it whispered, a shaking whimper filled with grief and horror. 

"Raditz?" Vegeta finally asked, clearing his throat and composing himself in hope of sounding calm and collected. 

"P-prince Vegeta?" the voice called out. It sounded hopeful and scared. What the hell? Vegeta thought as he felt his chest beat fast, It's Raditz! It. IS. RADITZ. 

"You sure as hell don't sound like Raditz." Nappa said, throwing caution to the wind. It made Vegeta wonder how the hell he ever was a general or why his father put him incharge of his son's safety. 

"Gee thanks," Raditz snapped back, a squeak in the voice making it sound much less frightening than it was supposed to be. A loud groan followed before it all became silent again, the air thick with tension. They were saiyans, and saiyans weren't the best when it came to emotions or talking. Soft heavy breathing filled the room and Vegeta could tell Radtiz had fallen back to sleep. Not that he could blame him after what had happened. What exactly did happen. Vegeta wondered, but shuddered to think of it. A deep snoring joined in with the heavy breathing and Vegeta knew Nappa had finally fallen asleep. As he himself fought to keep his eyelids open, despite their heaviness and the burning of his eyes, Vegeta vowed he would get them all out safely, before finally succumbing to his body's needs. 

8 hrs Later. 

"Rise and shine pets." the annoying voice of Eon pulled Vegeta out of his slumber, irritated but calm in his resolve. Nappa growled and cussed as expected, but a soft whimper came from the cell between them, which angered Vegeta, but whether it was at Raditz's fear or the aliens in front of them he wasn't sure. 

Eon, Era and Epoch kept up high as the laser cell bars disappeared, letting the three only be controlled by the laser leashes on their necks. Nappa was quick to run out and test how far he could go before the painful shock on his neck made him stop. Vegeta was much more calm in walking out, arms folded and eyes focused on the enemy at hand. 

"Come on out lovely. Don't be shy." Eon cooed into the middle cage, and a soft gasp as the leash pulled Raditz out pulled the other saiyan's attention to the form stumbling out in nothing but the white blanket wrapped around it. 

The female was a vision of perfection, almost as beautiful as the moon goddess Vegeta remembered seeing statues of in the palace. the blanket did little to hide the wide curves of her thick hips and heavy bosom, which was perfectly balancing on her crossed arms. Her face as gentle and smooth, nowhere near the jagged and sharp frame that she once had. Her bottom lip was fuller as were her lashes but her wild black hair and sharp onyx eyes were still of the comrade they once knew. A thick blush filled her face and she refused to meet anyones eyes, but rather stared down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. Both males however couldn't take their eyes off their now female teammate. 

"R-Raditz?!" Nappa didn's really know what else to say, but it was still better than Vegeta, who was still speechless trying to come to terms with what he was seeing. A rage filled within his core as he watched tears brim the female saiyans eyes once she heard her name. It was something he didn't understand, but his body seemed to as he suddenly turned and blasted as much energy he could at the three scientists above them. 

"You'll pay!" Vegeta hollered as he continously blasted wave after wave of energy at them, his fury growing every time he would see it dissapate before even touching them. "You'll pay! You'll pay! You'll PAY!" he hollered as his power level rose, making the room shake and once again machines crumble. Their leashes gone again, Nappa joined in on blasting everything around them, leaving a wide eyed Raditz to watch her comrades avenge her with more passion than she thought they would ever have towards him. The combined energy of the two saiyans made even Epoch Era and Eon seem concerned. 

"Well this is unexpected. Their readings were not this high before." Era noted, trying to repair the machines to better get control over the specimens. 

"Watchachiroookooo blamst" Epoch called out, floating around and assisting Eon in using their psychokinesis to disburse the energy of the attacks into the atmosphere. 

"Perhaps you are right Epoch," Added Eon after dodging another volley, "This may be some kind of demonstration of their power to impress the female." 

"You want a demonstration?" Vegeta growled as he flew up right into Eon's face, who was not expecting a full on physical attack, "I'll show you!" Vegeta grabbed the hovering device the creature used to move around and was quick to crush it to pieces. Eon let out a piercing screech from his real mouth as he fell to the ground, looking like nothing more than a fleshy worm. Nappa shot a large blast out of his mouth at Era's body, which also destroyed his hover device and he fell alongside his brother. Epoch, frightened by what he saw tried to flee, only to be grasped by Vegeta and thrown to the ground. As Vegeta descended on the three, he and Nappa stood side by side as they readied their final blasts to turn their enemy to dust. 

"Wait." Raditz called out, walking over to the too. Nappa seemed confused but Vegeta gave an agreeing nod and stood back, allowing Raditz to look down on the ones who had ruined his, now her, life. "Why don't you use that fancy mental shit to get up? To fight? To fuck with us?" Her voice was way to calm as she looked down at the three small creatures wiggling on the ground, nothing but clicks and shrieks coming from their bodies. 

"Oh I see, heh," the small smile that crossed her lips was friendly, almost understanding, "You needed those damn machines to help you right?" They stopped wiggling and looked up at her, "So how does it feel?" Radtiz crouched down and and placed a hand down on Eon's head, rubbing her thumb along his forehead. Nappa looked over to Vegeta with a questioning look but the prince merely lifted an hand and signaled him to wait. He was intrigued to see just what Raditz had in mind. The little creature was so wrapped up in his patients smile he didn't expect the fist that came slamming down on him, crushing his inner organs and fragile bones. A screech of pain and gurgling ooze filled the room as his blood spilled out of this mouth. With one punch she had literally made every organ rupture in the small body. The other two started wailing and screaming as they tried to wiggle away, but it was pointless. Nappa smirked with pride as did Vegeta as they watched Raditz pound down on each body again and again, listening to the crunching bones and squelching bodies. 

Vegeta stopped smiling however when she saw tears dropping into the puddles of blood. Walking closer with caution, he gave a solemn sigh as he watched Raditz weep and pound into the long dead bodies. With her struggling and wild movements her blanket fell down, revealing her naked body. Vegeta glared over at Nappa who quickly looked away. He lowered his hand down onto Raditz's shoulder, not surprised when she jumped and turned to him with a vicious snarl on her face, covered in her enemies' blood like a wild animal. Yet upon realizing who he was she quickly blinked her last few tears away before realizing she was naked. Embarrassed Raditz wrapped her arms around her breast and shuddered. Vegeta grabbed the blanked and wrapped it around her before picking her up. While embarrassed at the situation, Raditz was overwhelmed with pain and anguish and fell into his shoulder. Walking out of the crumbling lab Vegeta didn't even care as Nappa kept blasting the lab as they left. It didn't take long to reach the surface before they were all back at their pods. 

Nappa noticed as he climbed into his that instead of putting her in her own pod, Vegeta laid her in his own an climbed in with her. Something inside him burned with jealousy, before he quickly shook it off. What the Hell? Raditz is a guy.... or at least was. "Was" was the key word in his thoughts. These thoughts plagued him as they rose out of the atmosphere. 

"Nappa, destroy the planet, we will meet back up at Frieza planet 455. I will go ahead and get Raditz to the medics. See if they can undo what was done."

"Yeah I hear ya." Nappa grumbled, Stepping out of the pod and looked down at the planet that had caused them so much trouble in such little time. Watching Vegeta's pod fly away he wondered if the medics would be able to undo it. And if not would that be so bad?


	3. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientist examine Raditz and it is time to report to Frieza. Also Nappa pushes his limits.

Vegeta sat in a chair next to the healing tank as Raditz floated for what seemed to be hours. She was in panties and a tank top; Vegeta made sure she wouldn't be nude for all to see. When he had landed on the planet he wouldn't let anyone near the pod until the medics arrived with the stretcher so he could lay her down and cover her completely with the blanket. Nappa arrived shortly after and before he could follow along, his prince ordered him to file the report and send it to Lord Frieza.  
'Give me the shit show.' Nappa grumbled as he typed on the computer, hesitant to press the send button. Once he finally found the courage to send it, his mind went back to the whole situation itself. In his mind, Raditz was just another brat that he had to babysit along with Vegeta and make sure they survived and grew up. But now? Now his instincts were telling him that he wasn't getting any younger and any offspring he may have had died with their race. Leaving the communications room, Nappa never realized that his inner Oozaru had taken over; tunnel vision and his sense of smell leading him to a young, fertile female.

  
"Well Prince Vegeta, I don't really know what to say." The head doctor trembled behind his clipboard, "Well we um, I don't see anything wrong with your comrade. She is perfectly healthy and frankly quite in shape."

"Nothing wrong? Well clearly you haven't realized, SHE WAS A HE BEFORE!" Vegeta hollered, making all the doctors in the room gulp and or hide from his wrath, the poor head doctor holding his clipboard in front of him like a shield. "You ignorant uneducated bafoon! You call yourself a SCIENTIST!" The saiyan prince snarled, raising his hand to take his rage out on the small lizard.

"Please, Prince Vegeta don't blame them." A soft voice called from behind the curtain before the owner stepped around. They had found some female armor deep in storage. It wasn't what Vegeta had expected. Raditz was in what looked like a sleevess dress made of armor with the skirt ending halfway before her knees. Black leggings and boots covered the rest. Raditz had put her red band on her arm and used the table next to her to pull her other read band up her leg, not even noticing how all the men around her stared at her extended leg that she was showing off. Once satisfied with the height of the band, Raditz turned and nearly squealed at her reflection in the mirror that was next to the healing tank. "I... I look almost like my mother did." Raditz mumbled in a daze, touching her face and other parts of her to confirm it was really what she was seeing in the mirror.

  
"Let's go Raditz. And as for you," He turned to the doctors who were all gawking at Raditz before their fear was put back into them, "I want you working your grubby little hands to the bone to fix this! Got it!?" Many nodded and even bumped into each other as they ran to their computers and test vials. The two saiyans walked down the corridors in silence, Raditz staring at Vegeta's back as they walked.

  
"Um..." Raditz started, making the prince stop and turn to his companion. "I- I'm sorry Prince Vegeta. I should have fought harder or done something. If I hadn't been captured this never would have happened." Raditz hated these weak feelings building in his chest. For crying out loud tears were threatening to fall again. 'damn hormones' she thought.  
'Is she- he serious?" Vegeta was shocked when he listened to the apology. Frustrated he grabbed the larger saiyan by the wrist and dragged her down the hallway, personally glad there was no one around to watch and question.

"P-Prince Veg-"

"Shut up." Raditz didn't need to be told twice. Suddenly they were at the door of one of the many spare quarters on the base. Pressing in his access code to claim it as his, the doors whooshed open and he threw Raditz in before they closed on them, leaving them in a small living room like area. Raditz looked around and noticed the accommodations were that of a one person apartment, and suddenly many frightening and hard to admit erotic images flashed through her mind of her and the young prince. 'what is wrong with me?' she thought.

"Sit." Vegeta pointed to the couch and Raditz obeyed, squeezing her legs shut and wrapping her arms around herself in a form of self-comfort. Vegeta sat strangely close to her, which made her want to sink back into the couch more. "You don't ever apologies to me. Ever." Vegeta grumbled as he laid his head in his hands, leaning over as if he had a headache.

"W-what?"

"You heard me dammit. Don't make me repeat myself. You... sigh... if I hadn't ordered for us to go onto that planet it never would have happened. But it did. And not only that," Vegeta sat up and looked over at the female, his heart skipping a beat when their eyes met. Without knowing why himself, his hand raised and cupped her cheek, his gloved thumb brushing against her bottom lip, "You. You saved me. If you hadn't told them what you did, I would be in your place. And frankly, I would have deserved it. It would have been my punishment for failing you and Nappa."  
'Smack' Vegeta wasn't expecting the sting on his cheek. Raditz was never able to land a blow on him ever, even when they were training. the hand on her face left and touched his cheek. Raditz stared at her own hand in shock before the tears came freely and fell without remorse.

"D-don't ever say that again. What happened to me... I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even my worst enemy. No one deserved this." she slammed her hands against her chest in emphasis. Vegeta's heart tightened as he watched her cry, unable to console her due to the sheer fact that it wasn't in his nature.

"Why?" Vegeta asked, pulling her face back up to him, wiping her tears away, "Just tell me why you did it? I need to know." Radtiz didn't know what to say. Why did he do what he did? Was it loyalty? Instinct?

"T-there really wasn't any time to think. They had you and, and I just-" She didn't really know where her train of thought was going, but the look in Vegeta's eyes pulled her away from thought and suddenly she was leaning into his touch, a soft smile on her lips as he brushed more tears away. They found themselves moving closer to eachother; neither of them understanding of caring to understand. Their lips were an inch apart before Raditz shuddered a bit and Vegeta's hands were in her hair, pulling her the last bit of the way. It wasn't gentle, but neither was he and Raditz really didn't expect it to be. Their lips clashed and she felt him suck and nipple on her bottom lip possessively.  
'This is wrong. I am male. Well, I was but- Prince Vegeta is kissing me! What do I do?' her mind was all over the place as her prince became more forceful, pushing her down onto the couch as he pressed deeper into her. The need for oxygen made Raditz break the kiss first, but it was brief before Vegeta forced his lips on her again, his tongue pushing past and licking her teeth. She wanted to push him off of her, but something in her stomach made her want to pull him closer. The harsh grip of his hand in her hair pulling sharply earned her prince a gasp and access to her mouth. His tongue dipped deep in, running along the inside of her mouth and over her own tongue, asserting dominance. The hand in her hair pulled harshly again, pulling her head back to expose her neck. His tongue lavished her jawline before descending down her throat, lapping at the beads of perspiration. His other hand left supporting himself above her to squeeze a heavy breast, kneading it like thick dough.

"St-stop Vegeta! Ah!" Raditz moaned, pushing will all her strength against his shoulders. her head earned another sharp tug and her prince brought his face back up to her, snarling animalistic in her face. Horror filled her when those blood red eyes glared back at her, "P-please, my prince. Y-you aren't yourself. It's your instincts. Please fight!" It almost seemed hypocrytical for Raditz to say this, seeing as her groin was on fire and it felt as if each pulsation sent another gush of fluids down her opening.

"Come in Vegeta. This is Zarbon. Lord Frieza requests your presence at the screening room for details on your report." You could hear a pin drop after that communication came through the scouters. Vegeta's eyes returned to their onyx color and a look of shock flashed across his face as he looked down at the flushed and panting Raditz below him. In a brief moment, a vision of Raditz's former self took place of her current form and Vegeta quickly jumped off of her, panting to cool his body down and blinkng until his vision refocused.

"P-prince?"

" You stay here. I'll call you if Frieza wishes to see you." Vegeta growled as he turned to the door. Though he was sure he would try is damn hardest not to let that happen.

"Raditz felt dirty. Dirty and cold sitting there on the couch wher Vegeta had left her. It was wrong, but her body still throbbed, and the slippery feeling when her thighs moved made her shudder at how far they had nearly gone. A shower was the one thing on her mind. Heading to the quarter's washroom, the female saiyan never bothered to lock the door or make it private, seeing as it was only programed for saiyans to enter thanks to prince Vegeta. She also didn't know that is was a saiyan that would be her greatest fear.

IN THE SCREENING ROOM

Vegeta knelt before the large screen in front of him, where his current master watched him with interest.

"So these scientists used mental powers to control you and your soldiers, was able to defuse energy attacks and then performed experiments on your weakest soldier before you were finally able to escape? Is that what I am to understand Vegeta?"

"Yes, master." Vegeta stayed kneeling as he waited for any further instruction. Most of the meeting had me Frieza repeating the report back in his sniveling tone, mocking each horrid even with an "Oh my" and "really now". Vegeta was glad they were not face to face because it would have been very hard not to run up and punch the little-horned freak in the face.

"And how is your dear partner doing? Is he, oh I'm sorry, how is she doing?" Vegeta didn't need to look up to see the sneer on his leader's face. His fists balled up when he heard Zarbon and Didoria laughing along with him.

"Raditz is fine. HE Has been medically checked out and scientist here are looking for a cure for HIS, condition." Vegeta put much emphasis on the masculine pronouns, hoping to get across to his leader that he had no interest in Raditz in the way Frieza was implying.

"Well, I hope for your comrade's speedy recovery. Take some time off. I will send a report when we will need you again. In the mean time, to try to relax and have fun." The screen went out before Vegeta could reply, which was good because the mocking tone and sick comment pushed him beyond his self-control and he blasted the monitor to bits before demanding that one of the guards of the area cleaned it up. Marching down the halls, Vegeta hesitated a step when he realized he was returning to the room he left Raditz; the room he had lost control in. For once he had appreciated Zarbon's annoying voice because it had killed any lust in his brain that was controlling his actions. It was a good thing it was him and not...

"Shit Nappa!" Vegeta found himself barreling down the corridors as fast as he could.

BACK AT THE ROOM.

The hot shower felt soothing on her muscles, but it didn't do much for her throbbing heat between her legs. Every casual movement she did in scrubbing her body with the bar of soap made her arousal grow. Normally washing his chest was a simple action, but soon she was dropping her bar of soap and massaging her breasts. She groaned as her nipples squeezed between her ring and middle knuckle, each hard squeeze sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. Her head swam and she remembered how harsh Vegeta had grabbed her.  
"Prince Vegeta." Raditz moaned, ashamed of her own primal desire. She remembered his throaty growl, the deep red of his eyes and his protruding fangs when he snarled at her for trying to deny him. Her left hand slid down her belly to float along her pubic hairs. By that time she would have found her dick, but the lack of his former appendage made him hesitate. How the hell was he to satisfy himself with this new female body? As embarrassing as it was to admit but Raditz had never had the chance to mate with a female; he was too young when the rest of their race had been destroyed. Not knowing what do do, her hand retreated to her bosom, unsatisfied as her pleasure built up but was not completed.  
"Grrr, damn damn damn." She groaned, pulling her nipples harder and kneading her heavy chest that refused to satisfy her. Raditz jumped when something rubbed against her leg, only to realize it was her own tail swishing in frustration. Being born with said appendage, sometimes the saiyans forgot they even had them until they used it for something. Watching it swish around her legs, a bit of a shameful idea crossed her mind. Like a snake, it slithered up her body, the wet fur thick and ticklish. She removed her hands and let the tail rub along her breasts, moaning at the odd warmth brought to her nipples. 'I can' believe I am doing this' Raditz thought, before talking a deep breath and letting her tail slide between her legs. 'just one brush, that it,' it almost felt wrong to touch her feminine parts, as if they didn't truly belong to her and it would be violating; the whole time in the shower she had avoided touching that area except for when her hand traveled down to jerk off her non existing penis. "AH! Ooh!" It felt weird but good. Oh, good wasn't even the word for it. looking down past her chest which she had resumes massaging, her tail stuck out from between her legs, as if taking the place of her penis as it rubbed back and forth between the folds. Each time the rubbing put enough pressure on the front, it sent a shock wave of pleasure through her system. Biting her lip she dipped a hand down to discover her swollen folds. They felt weird at first, small flabs of tissue that pulsed, but at the front was an interesting nub, which felt amazing to touch. 'It almost feels like my head after I would cum. It's so sensitive." Raditz almost seemed fascinated in the amazing feeling. It was a bit too much to touch it directly, but once she put some of the folds between her fingers and the nub it became much easier to rub. Between her tail stroking and her nub play, Raditz found the volcano deep inside her overflowing with magma hot fluids, each pulse getting stronger as her eruption got closer.

"If ya needed help ya could have told me." All of her pleasure went away as the gruff voice hit her like a wave of ice water. Covering herself in fear, Raditz looked over to see Nappa, standing at the entrance of the shower, totally nude. His grin was deep and jagged.

"What the fuck Nappa! Get the hell out of here!" Raditz tried to avoid lookin lower than the older warrior's waist, but making eye contact was humiliating after being caught masturbating and exploring her new body.

"No need to be hostile." Nappa sauntered over, making Raditz press as far back as she could from him. His eyes were red like Vegeta's had been, but something was different; they weren't the passionate gaze that he had kept with her, even when Vegeta was pissed, but rather they were full of deep resolve.

"I'm serious old man. Back. The Fuck. Off!" she growled, her tail around her waist in instinctual need to guard it. He was way too close and just coming closer, slow and predatory but also confident like what he wanted was inevitable.

"Old man? Heh? Is that what this is about? Perhaps you want someone younger?" His smirk turned into a snarl before he punched the wall just next to her head, making her cringe. "Maybe your precious Vegeta?"

'W-what is this? I didn't know males were so scary. What do I do?' The last time Radtiz had ever frozen was on his first mission when all his teammates were killed and he feared he was next. Even the feeling of Nappa's hand grabbing her breast harshly didn't pull her from her comatose like state, trapped in her inner thoughts. However, Nappa had seen her lack of movement as permission to continue and his hand dipped down to her groin cupping her mound and rubbing folds. The shock of such an invasion pulled her back and her instincts screamed at her to fight.

"NO! Stop it!" She grabbed at his hand and tried to pull him away, but he seemed too strong. Dipping his head in, Nappa grazed her teeth against her neck. All he had to do was bite down and mark her as his. As he teased her flesh with pressure from his teeth, Raditz's anger rose and her fighting instincts grew tenfold. As her eyes saw red, a sudden urge of strength she didn't know she possessed helped her pull his arm from her groin.  
'What the?' Nappa thought before the wind was knocked out of him by a strong punch to his gut. Collapsing he looked up and saw an erotic yet terrifying site; A female Saiyan with wet hair wild with energy and rich red eyes glaring down at him.

Vegeta grabbed the door as it opened and used his strength to force it open faster. Smelling both of his followers as he had gotten closer he feared what he would find, and found the idea of ripping Nappa to pieces rather pleasing. But what he found when he opened the door was the washroom entryway destroyed and the limp body of Nappa sprawled out naked on the floor in a bloody mess. Rushing over he saw that the older Saiyan was barely breathing. The sound of shower spray caught his attention and he approached the showers cautiously. Raditz stood there, naked in all of her beauty panting heavily; her fangs elongated and her tail bristled.

"Raditz?" Vegeta questioned, walking over and turning off the showers. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around her still frame, waiting for her to come back to reality. "Raditz? Are you? D-did he-"

"No." She seemed calm, but the ki energy surrounding her made the air feel heavy. Looking at Vegeta she smiled, "I said it didn't I?" Walking past a confused Vegeta, Raditz went over to the unconscious body of Nappa and gave him another good kick to the side, earning a groan of pain before looking back at her prince, "A female will never mate with a male weaker than her."

TADA! another chapter. Seems all that experiment and torture made Raditz a lot stronger. How strong? and why is Frieza so pleased with what is going on. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Saiyans!


	4. Instincts vs. Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz discovers there are more benefits to a female body and is coming to terms with reality and instincts. Vegeta however is in denial of his lust for Raditz and tries to push it down with memories of their companionship.

"If you say sorry one more time I'm going to, grr forget it!" Vegeta growled as he tossed Nappa unceremoniously into a healing tank. Raditz had come down from her initial power high and had become unreasonably apologetic for how bad she had damaged Nappa. "It's not like he didn't deserve it." Vegeta gave the bald Saiyan a good smack upside the head before the tank closed and started to fill with the healing fluids. "

I know. I just-" but the growl from her prince shut her up before she could apologize or explain why she felt bad. They left together and went back to the quarters from before, but when they reached the door, Vegeta didn't follow her in. "Prince Vegeta?"

"You probably need your own space and shit while you are in this condition." It made her wince the way he had harshly said "condition" like it was dirt on his tongue. He wasn't complaining when he had said tongue halfway down her throat. "Change the lock and don't let anyone in. We will meet in social areas when we need to. I will communicate with you. Don't need any repeats of what happened earlier."

"Yes sir," she sighed, a bit tired from the whole ordeal and Vegeta's blatant attempt to forget what had happened between them.

"And don't get comfy with the special treatment. As soon as you are back to normal you are back to fitting into a shitty cramped room with Nappa and me." Turning on his heels, Vegeta stormed away from the female Saiyan, oblivious to the middle finger and tongue sticking out at his retreating figure.

"Stuck up jerk," Raditz mumbled as she reassigned the room's datapad to her own personal code. Once in, she stripped herself of her armor and boots, till she was only in her leggings and a sports bra. Scratch that; the sports bra came off immediately. It made sense to wear it to constrict her chest when fighting, but damn it was uncomfortable. On the way to the bed, even the leggings were shimmied off, leaving her in nothing but black booty shorts. Flopping onto the king sized bed, which would usually have hosted the three surviving Saiyans all curled up together, Raditz enjoyed rolling around in the large space. The sheets felt smooth and warm and brushed against her naked skin in an almost ticklish sense. "Usually Vegeta and Nappa hog all the sheets, and I'm stuck in the curling around myself. Not anymore!" She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the two males fighting over the sheets in the room they would be sharing. The giggle turned into a snort when she thought of Vegeta literally kicking Nappa off the bed and making him sleep on the floor like he tended to do. He never did do it to Raditz, though he said it was because he didn't snore like Nappa so he could tolerate his presence.

"I bet he would more than tolerate me now..." Raditz blushed at the thought of Vegeta and her sharing the bed as she was now; practically naked and stretched across the giant mattress. Closing her eyes, she went to touch her breasts, but then hesitated. The last time she did this it didn't end well. "Then again, no one can enter except me." A smile crossed her lips as her hands found their way to the top of her breasts, massaging them in circles. It seemed a bit to soft, or perhaps not enough because while it felt a bit fuzzy and good she didn't feel the spark of fire in her belly like before. Closing her eyes to concentrate on the feeling alone, a fantasy started to play in her mind. She was trapped under her Saiyan prince, trapped like she had been on the couch, his strength keeping her from resisting. Her hands became rougher on her bosom, pinching her nipples in the harshness she thought Vegeta would use. A hand went from her breast and down to her panties, touching and rubbing at the top of her groin seam.

"N-no not there." Raditz had no idea why the idea came into her head, nor did she know that her eyes were glowing red behind her eyelids and that her tongue that licked her lips was dancing between her sharpened canines. In her little fantasy it wasn't her own hand, but the young male Saiyans, which was now yanking her undergarments off without kindness. His fingers rubbed at her warm folds as they started to get moist, moving up to rub her hardened nub. His growl echoed in her mind as if it was right in her ear.  
'Know your place.' It was something Vegeta always barked at him and Nappa when he felt they were out of line, but her fantasies made it so much deeper, hungrier. The rubbing began to quicken and her breast burned with the harsh squeezing it was being subjected to. The building pleasure from before had come back tenfold; clear slippery juices flowed down her ass crack and onto the bed in a wide puddle. As completion got closer her fingers moved faster, or perhaps the other way around; she didn't know anymore. Raditz's mind was beyond fantasy and now just begged for release. 'So close. So close' the mantra screamed in her head, her panting and moaning lips unable to voice it aloud.

"AH! I- AHAAAAAA!" Her orgasm came rocketing down, each pulsation sending a squirt of fluid all over the bed. She couldn't even rub anymore as her hips bucked up and down, her toes curling up in the bed liner as her body rose higher off the ground. Her eyes were wide open in shock and her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she saw stars dazzle the ceiling. Soon her energy was lost and the transformed female collapsed on the bed, chest heaving and throbbing in her ears. "Oh dear sweet Vegetasei!" She gasped when she felt more trickles of fluid slip down her body. "That is what a female's feels like? Shit. That was so much better than before!" Raditz recalled going through puberty; locking himself in the toilet or shower when he was sure he was alone and pulling a quick orgasm out before bed. Never had an orgasm taken over his entire body the way it had just then, not even possibly his first ever orgasm. Nor had one ever tired her out so greatly. As Raditz fell into slumber, two thoughts crossed her mind: 1. I could get used to this, and 2. What the hell is wrong with me.

VEGETA's QUARTERS.

"Stupid Nappa." Boots across the room, " Stupid Raditz!" his armor along with them. Sitting down on his couch, the young prince sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight his headache, "Stupid me." Curse his Saiyan pride for all it was worth. In every sense of the word, Raditz symbolized the perfect female, but his mind told him that those damn scientists did it on purpose to have their way. To try and ignore his damn hormones, he tried to think of Raditz as the same, ignorant and overconfident oaf he grew up with. Though he tried to put on a show of annoyance towards the older Saiyan, Vegeta had always felt closer to him than Nappa because of their closeness in age. Heck, one could say Raditz was then annoying big brother he didn't choose to have. But that didn't stop the young prince from demanding it be Raditz that cooked for him, helped him bathe as a child and groomed him growing up. Not that Raditz ever minded, or at least never voiced any complaint. For a while Vegeta found it pathetic how eager he was to care for the young prince, till Nappa explained it was instinctual; that weaker or 'beta' Saiyans were more likely to be workers and servants back on the home planet. "As I recall," Nappa had said, "I think his mother worked at a meat serving station. So she mostly hunted and cared for multiple people." Looking down at his groin, Vegeta growled and his own body's betrayal; the tent in his pants sticking up. He would have to think harder about how Raditz used to be. 'I am a prince dammit! I will not degrade myself to masturbating, especially to the thoughts of a comrade.

FLASHBACK: A WEEK AFTER PLANET VEGETASEI"S DESTRUCTION.

"NO!" Vegeta called out, springing from the bed in a sweaty panic. His nightmare consisted of the screams and cries of countless Saiyans dying. He had originally been slaughtering some weak race, but as he strangled the king it transformed into his father, gurgling and asking "Why?" when he quickly let go, all of the bodies around him changed into Saiyans, all asking why he didn't do anything to stop them dying.

"Vegeta." The young prince jumped before turning over and seeing Raditz looking up at him, a sad and tired expression on his face.

"What do you want pest? How dare you wake me." Vegeta refused to admit that the nightmare scared him awake Raditz looked like he was about to argue, but then seemed to give the younger Saiyan a stern look before taking his arm and pulling him towards him. "What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta hissed.

"Calm down or Nappa will wake up," Raditz grumbled, nodding to the hulking mass that was hanging off the edge of the bed they all shared. Vegeta wriggled as he was held against Raditz's chest, that is until he felt a soft circular stroking on his lower back. It felt nice, almost soothing even. Every so often after a few circles with his index and middle finger, they would tap in the middle of the circle gently before going back to stroking. "I get them too ya know," Raditz whispered, making Vegeta tense and his face heat up. Raditz didn't wait for a reply, "I remember the first time they happened. It was after my very first real mission. My teammates were all killed; something about a computer error sending us to a planet way above our ranking. I survived until back up showed up and got me out of there, half dead."

"Your point weakling," the younger Saiyan mumbled, slowly falling into a half sleep like state at the ministration on his back.

"Well if you would let me finish," Raditz chuckled, earning a small kick in the leg. "Anyway when I was recovering at home, my... my dad got annoyed with my screaming I guess. He came into my room one night and did this for me. It seemed to work. He never did do it for me again though, said I could do it myself with my tail." Raditz lifted his tail in emphasis and wiggled it in between the two of them. "I still have to do it sometimes."

"Yeah well, that is you isn't it? Not... me...." Vegeta slowly fell back into slumber. Raditz continued rubbing and tapping Vegeta's back until he too fell asleep. The next morning Vegeta woke up alone, well except for Nappa who at that time on the floor. He crawled out of bed and peered into the other room and saw Raditz was up making breakfast for all three of them. It continued like this for some time, until Vegeta no longer needed the help to sleep, at least not intentional help. He hated to admit it, but the natural scent of the wild-haired Saiyan seemed soothing to him. He claimed it was only because Nappa snored that he rather be closer to Raditz, but in reality, he couldn't fall asleep without a few deep breaths of the older man's scent; thank goodness pods put you under with sleeping gas or he would never sleep on the way to a mission.

After some time things became a bit more routine: go to a planet, destroy inhabitants, report back in. Train together, eat together, sleep together. It was not often that Vegeta was without Raditz by his side, maybe Nappa would go off ahead to save them a seat at the mess hall, but Raditz stuck by his prince. Many years past and one day though, Freiza was not too pleased with how long it had taken them to take over a planet. He had requested Vegeta come alone to report; and despite Raditz trying to follow, he did as he was ordered. The beating was harsh, both Dodoria and Zarbon ganging up on him with relentless blows; Frieza's mocking and scolding in the background of every grunt and gasp of pain. When it was finished and Vegeta started to limp out of the room, one more blow was taken to his ego.

"I wonder how dear old Dad would feel about your failure. He had such high hopes for you." Frieza chuckled, which turned into all out laughter as Vegeta fought the pain and ran the rest of the way to his quarters. He could hear Nappa snoring and had assumed both his followers had fallen asleep waiting. After taking a boiling hot shower he snuck into the bedroom, ready to shove his way. What he didn't expect was Raditz sitting cross-legged on the bed waiting, one knee bouncing impatiently. He looked up at Vegeta and quickly stood up, gesturing for Vegeta to take his place on the bed.

"I made Nappa go to sleep on the floor. He complained but he ends up there anyway so he didn't put up too much of a fuss." Raditz whispered, pulling the sheets back for his prince. Vegeta climbed in without a word, letting Raditz lay the blanket over him before climbing in himself. Vegeta shimmied the blanket out from under him though and pulled it over him, for the first time in a long time sharing the warmth and he curled up into the larger man. "Prince V-Vegeta?" Raditz stuttered.

"I can't get that damn pattern down," Vegeta grumbled into his chest. Raditz couldn't see him under the blanket that was pulled over his head, but he understood when he felt his hand pulled to the lower part of Vegeta's back. "How do you do it again?" Raditz pulled the blanket back to look Vegeta in the face, and was shocked to see tears were threatening to escape the teenager's eyes. He smiled down softly, using one arm as a pillow for his prince before the other one rubbed his back as he had done years ago.

 

PRESENT TIME.

Vegeta wiped the tears from his cheek as he recalled how safe he felt with Raditz despite him being weaker than him. Shaking it off he felt angry with himself for feeling so weak and nostalgic. "You always take care of me. Even though I never deserved it." Vegeta hissed as if Raditz was in the room with him. "I don't care how much can be undone. I will do all I can to get us back to the way we were."

 

JUST AFTER VEGETA'S CONFERENCE WITH FRIEZA

"Lord Frieza, not that it is my place to question you, but aren't you concerned with the fact the Saiyans can repopulate?" Zarbon asked when the communications link was disconnected.

"Zarbon, Zarbon. Tut tut. It would take far more than one female to bring their entire civilization back. And besides, this is a chance to start fresh." Lord Frieza smiled as his chair hovered him along, his subordinates following him with questionable looks on their faces.

"My Lord?" Zarbon inquired.

"I had hoped to catch Vegeta at a young enough age to make him obedient and loyal. But it seems his father was able to instill some independence and pride in him before handing him over. If Vegeta does breed the new bitch, we can use their offspring as a fresh start to owning the Saiyan power. Imagine, a completely loyal and powerful Saiyan."

" And with that, you won't even need the three monkeys." Zarbon chuckled.

"Exactly."


	5. Heat

Vegeta punched combos at the holograms in the training room as he waited for the other two saiyans. Nappa was getting out of the tank that morning and he already gave orders for him to meet in the training room without his morning meal. Raditz may have beaten the crap out of him, but that didn't mean he was safe from Vegeta's wrath. 

"Raditz should have been here by now." Vegeta grumbled looking at the time. Pressing the comm link on his scouter, he called to the elite warrior. "Raditz, I repeat where the hell are you?" The sliding door opened and Nappa walked in, his tail bristled in tension as he looked around and saw he was alone with the prince. 

"P-prince Vegeta-" Something was off about her voice; it sounded weak and out of breath. He glared over at Nappa, who raised his hands in a submissive form that said "I didn't do it". 

"Raditz, what is wrong?"

"So... so hot...ah..." Vegeta felt his face get flush at the moaning sound that came out over his earpiece. "So....tired...help." Without so much as a word to Nappa he sprinted towards the room he had left his comrade. 

"Where are you? Your room?" He yelled as he dodged through passerby's.

"Yes! Ah! My stomach is burning!" She cried, making Vegeta forget running and flat out start flying the rest of the way. Not even three doors down he was halted by the overpowering scent that hit his nose full force. It seemed some other soldiers of different races had also picked up on the smell, but they seemed wary of it and avoided the room it was coming out of. Vegeta however felt drawn to the scent; his mouth filling with saliva as his hunger grew. A mix of metallic and fruity aroma seemed like an invisible thick fog, seeping through the doorway and the prince felt himself sweating and his pants becoming incredibly tight. He seemed like a zombie walking through the open door, his inner Oozaru grunting and growling to be released. 

Raditz laid there in her armor, curled in on herself with her tail swishing wildly, acting as a fan and whiffing the scent right at Vegeta. Someone had had enough sense to call the medic when they saw the collapsed saiyan and she was now surrounded by doctors trying to learn what was wrong and have her explain her symptoms. Vegeta's oozaru roared in anger seeing so many males around his female, but thankfully Vegeta had enough control to not snap their necks but rather snarled down at them demanding answers. 

"What the hell is wrong now?!" Vegeta growled, eyeing the sniveling cowards. 

"W-we don't know sir!" the head doctor was there, trying to scan Raditz with a device but couldn't get her to uncoil her body from itself. "We need to bring her to the lab but we can't touch her without her flailing."

"Leave it to me! Get back!" he snapped and no one questioned as they scurried back. Vegeta knelt down and when his eyes met the ill Raditz, his oozaru purred. Her eyes were glazed over with her thick lashes fluttering every so often. Her lips were parted and her tongue darted out to lick her drying lips as she panted. Neither knew that their oozaru souls were communicating through their eyes, hers calling out to his. When he went to move toward her she didn't struggle and she willingly wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her out of the room. The doctors scurried after them, bickering among themselves. 

"Well?" Vegeta's foot tapped as he waited for the results, which had taken over two hours to get. 

"It seems her estrogen and progesterone levels are through the charts far more than it should. It seems her ovaries and her brain is sending double the message for her body."

"In common doctor!" Vegeta snarled. 

"She is ovulating and the side effects are a lot stronger than they are supposed to. I believe the scientists who did the surgery increased her hormone levels." The doctor took a few steps back when he watched Vegeta's face contort with rage. 

"So you are saying she is in heat? An extra strong heat?" His voice was a bit too calm for the expression on his face, but the doctor nodded. 'Shit. If it was bad with Nappa back then..."

"Nappa! I want you to go on a private mission. I don't care what just leave the base for a few days." Vegeta ordered over his scouter. 

"What? Why?" 

"Because Raditz is in heat and I doubt you want a repeat of what happened last time you tried to mess with him."

"You mean her." Nappa seemed a bit too calm for the situation, and the grammar correction was a big annoyance for the prince. 

"No. HIM. Raditz inside is still the same as before."

"You and I both know that isn't the issue here Vegeta." It had been a long time since Nappa spoke authoritatively at Vegeta and it didn't go unnoticed, "Besides I know when I am beat. Just take it easy with her okay? As weird as it sounds I watched you both grow up and I don't like to see either of you hurt."

"What is that supposed to mean? Nappa? Nappa?!" But the communication was cut off and a confirmation was on his scouter that his underling was set to go off planet for a quick clean up rebellion job. 'That idiot! It's not like I'm sticking around either.' Vegeta stormed back to his room and quickly got on his computer to look for any interesting missions. However every time he tried to click on one it would suddenly become unavailable after a few failed attempts to load. This did not help his mood and when he found himself forced out of the system he punched a hole in the screen in frustration. "What the fuck!" 

That was when it hit him again; the erotic scent. He was just about to storm out and go work off some steam but it seemed like a barrier at his door. He froze as the scent oozed its way into the room and filled his senses with hunger. The door opened without him willing it to and he saw her there. Raditz was in basic shorts and the medical tank top she had had on in the tank; which she was still soaking wet from. Vegeta gulped heavy when he looked over her subconsciously burning the image into his head. Her long legs glowed in the light, the lines where her hips and inner thighs met were emphasized by the clinging wet fabric of her booty shorts. 'Oh Vegetasei' he thought when he saw that it also sported her a camel toe. Her well toned stomach glistened with rolling droplets of the healing fluids which leaked off of the soaked tank top which did nothing to hide the curve of her breast nor the peaks of her hardened nipples. His eyes seemed focused there before he realized they were getting closer and Raditz had walked through the door. 

"R-raditz. H-how did you-"

"I always have known your private room code in case you need me. It's always 737; when it all came crashing down." Her voice seemed to be just a constant moan. Vegeta didn't know what to say, especially when his eyes met hers and the inner battle of will vs. nature started up in him again. 

"I don't- I think you-"

"But it's I who need you." Raditz came up to the point that her heavy chest was right in his face thanks to their height difference. His eyes focused on a single drop of liquid that traveled down her neck and into her cleavage and his inner beast called out to lick it. "Please Vegeta." He didn't move, not even when she wrapped her arms around his head and brought it into her chest, letting him hear her wild heartbeat.

"Mate me."


	6. No means Nothing to an Oozaru

"W-what? No!" Vegeta didn't intend on being so rough when he shoved Raditz back, but he did and she fell gasping on the floor, her legs spread and the thick wet folds of her labia pressed against the fabric to the point it might as well have not even been there. Vegeta kept staring down at her juicy core, his wild instincts screaming to dominate her until she begged for mercy and then continue even after. This didn't go unnoticed by Raditz, nor did the thick bulge protruding from her lover's pants. 'He is much bigger than I expected.' she thought and a sudden rush of fluid came down her slit thinking of that impressive length stretching her. 

"No?" She asked in a sultry voice, spreading her legs wider in emphasis and pressing her chest out as she arched her back and rode her own pleasures, her head rolling back and exposing her jugular in a submissive manner. A female saiyan will fight tooth and nail against a male she does not want, but she will do all she can to obtain the male she does desire. 

"N-no. This! This isn't right! You're Raditz! You're a soldier!" Vegeta kept trying to keep his eyes off any erogenous parts of his comrade but with his oozaru heart beating fresh blood through his body, especially his rigid cock, it turned out Raditz was all around an arousing sight. When he tried to keep eye contact the glow of her glazed over eyes had him looking away to try and not be pulled in, but he would end up staring at other parts of her. "Raditz you are not yourself. You don't want this! Leave!" He didn't know when he had started walking over to her, but his body seemed on autopilot until he was standing over her body. 

'Since when do you know what I want?' Raditz thought, 'Maybe you need a little more incentive?" Suddenly a dangerous smile came to Radtiz's lips before it was replaced with an innocent pout, her hands caressing her body downward until she grasped the hem of her tank and pulled it off of her body, tossing it aside and laying with her hands supporting her body like she had seen females do in the magazines he used to look at. It seemed to do something because the look in Vegeta's eyes grew into something foreboding. His pupils became a thick red and his eyes narrowed as his lips pulled back to reveal his extending teeth. Raditz licked her own extended fangs in a playful manner, earning a warning growl from her superior. 'Seems that got your attention.' Raditz didn't know where this courage or self confidence came from but he liked it. This female body of his gave him power over even the most powerful warrior he knew. 

"I. Am. Warning. You." Vegeta's tone was ragged and animalistic, as if it took all his brain cells to remember how to speak. He eyed the large bosom and his cock pulsed when the tanish pink nipples protruded out in a plea to be suckled and pinched. Raditz saw this as a small victory and there was just one more push before she won the war. She rolled over onto her stomach and got onto her knees, her chest swinging heavily against gravity. She swished her tail from side to side high in the air, making it clear it wouldn't be in his way and looked up at him with her own glowing red eyes. It was like all civilized sense left the male at that moment. Vegeta let out an odd mix of a roar and a growl was he grabbed Raditz's hair mercilessly in a tight grip and dragged her now gasping and crying out body to his bedroom. With all his strength he easily threw her by her long hair halfway across the large room and onto the large bed. 

"P-prince Veg-"

"Shut up!" He growled out, ripping his clothes off as he stalked towards her like an animal about to pounce on his prey. Raditz rose a bit to look back and blushed when she saw just how well endowed the Prince of all Saiyans was. His head was a thick pointed tip that leaked precum, his thick veins pulsed and with each one the massive shaft seemed to get even bigger. She seemed stunned in that position as he came up right behind her and looked down at the globes of her ass and how they perfectly guarded his desire from view. "You wanted this, now accept what happens when you challenge your prince." His voice didn't even seem his own, it was almost like he had turned oozaru; a mix of animal grunts and his regular vocals. Raditz moaned and arched her back, expecting him to touch her hot passage but was shocked and gave a yelp when a harsh hand came down on one of her rounded cheeks. 

"Vege- ah!" Another smack. And another, and another. Vegeta took turns with each hand smacking each cheek hard, making the hot female mewl and cry for him to 'not be so rough' and yet pleading for more. It wouldn't make sense to anyone listening in, then again it didn't make sense to Raditz either. Each spanking was embarrassing and stung so she wanted it to stop, but each smack and stinging sensation sent a zing of pleasure down to her quivering hole. When it finally slowed down, Raditz was a panting drooling mess. Vegeta yanked her bottoms off harshly and examined his handy work, a pleased growl emitted from him when he saw how deep red the throbbing cheeks were and how even some hits left his perfect hand print to bruise later. He bent down to his knees until he was level with the leaking hole that reeked of arousal and the promise of pleasure, using his hands to spread the sore cheeks and glistening lips to watch the fluids flow. Raditz moaned in appreciation of finally feeling him touch her most sensitive place and wiggled her bottom closer to him in hopes for more. But a growl and quick slap to her already abused ass stopped all of that. 

"This is punishment Raditz. Don't go enjoying it." Vegeta smirked and brought his nose up to sniff deep within her folds, letting to oozaru inside him gain a little bit more control. 

"S-sorry. It's so good though." Raditz moaned and it was true; her pussy felt like it was going to orgasm just from him staring at her and when she felt the bump of his nose between her thighs it almost came crashing down. What did set her over the edge though was one single stroke of her lover's tongue from opening to clitoris and she came screaming, a river of fluids leaking onto Vegeta's tongue and all over the mattress. Her body could no longer support itself and she fell, laying there in her own mess, content for a brief moment before the heat started up again in her belly. 

"An enhanced heat indeed." Vegeta purred, watching with amazement as Raditz wriggled in her orgasm till she collapsed. "I think I told you not to enjoy it?" It was a mocking tone, like Raditz had heard when they used to train together and he would beat him easily. Raditz didn't have much breath to say anything though but did manage a small squeak when she was rolled over and her legs were thrown over Vegeta's shoulders. He wasn't going to prep her more? Aren't you supposed to stretch it out or something? Raditz had read his fair share of pornographic stories and even heard stories of different sexual encounters from drunk soldiers but this did seem anything like those. Looking up and Vegeta brought her mind questioning everything that was happening. His eyes weren't like they were when they had first lip locked in her quarters, but rather malicious and cruel like Nappa's had been. It frightened her. It aroused her. 

"Vegeta...wait...I..."

"No turning back now woman. This is what you wanted isn't it? To be a woman? Well I will make you one!" Without even giving her a chance to prepare for it, he slammed his hips against hers and she felt his girth enter her virgin passage. Hurt wasn't even the word to describe it; excruciating, horrible and yet amazing seemed to be all appropriate and wrong. He was only halfway in her but didn't hesitate to pull out and slam back in, starting a wild and vicious pace. Raditz cried and moaned, unable to comprehend what exactly she was feeling. 'This is a first time? It feels like I am being ripped in two. But I feel like I am cumming again!' and to her surprise a painful orgasm ripped its way through her body, one like she had never felt before. With his cock in her she could actually feel her walls pulse and clench, the squelching noise between them rising as her fluids coated his cock more. "Enjoying this woman? Disobedient wench." Raditz looked up and Vegeta's dark and panting smile etched itself into her brain. It was not like being gentle was in the Saiyan nature, but the belittling and harsh words were not expected at all. It wounded her, but also made her feel dominated and that made her inner oozaru purr in approval. 

"Yes! I feel it! Ah! Oh I- ack!" Radtiz suddenly couldn't speak as her throat was grabbed in a strong one handed grip, fingers squeezing ever so teasingly on her windpipe. She could still breath, barely, but the constriction made her mind go foggy and the feeling of his pumping organ into her enhance. A silent scream fought its way out as another orgasm rampaged her body, making it spasm almost as if a seizure had taken hold and Vegeta's grasp on her body become stronger. He let go of her throat to focus on her bouncing tits, almost teasing him with how they moved with each thrusts. Raditz hissed in pain when he grasped them harshly and pulled at them in different directions, shrieking when he took each nipple between his fingers and pulled so hard she thought they would rip off of her skin. She still hadn't come down from her third high before the abuse of her breast brought on a fourth, making her eyes roll back and her body become rigid under Vegeta, who had stopped to watch in satisfaction as she collapsed in exhaustion. He pulled out of her and rolled her onto her stomach, but when he lined his head with her opening again, he found her squeezing her legs shut to bar his way. 

"P-please....let me...rest.....sore." Raditz groaned. Her pussy felt amazing but abused and sore from her constant orgasms. She had only ever given herself one at a time in masturbation and the feeling always put her to sleep, and this constant round after round of pleasure made her ready to pass out. It was only his rough thrusts against her cervix that made her stay awake this long. Rest? Vegeta was having none of that. "OW!" Raditz cringed as her sensitive tail was squeezed, making her limbs go limp and allowing access for her prince to enter her again. 

"Tsk, you forget I am punishing you. Ra. ditz. u." He emphasized each part of her feminized name with a harsh thrust pushing more and more of himself deeper than before. Now Saiyans are not like humans when it came to copulation. As stated before Vegeta's dick was pointed and this is a lot more accented than a human's is. That is because a female saiyan's cervix is actually alot bigger than a human's as well and an actual part of successful breeding is for the head of the cock to pierce into the cervix and create a "womb knot" keeping the head in the cervix entrance to the seed has nowhere to go but the fresh eggs waiting. It was instinctual and Vegeta's oozaru was shrieking for him to push harder and deeper into his mate, attempting a successful knotting, while Raditz was crying out for him to slow down and stop. 

"Your breaking me! AH! I am going to break!" Raditz couldn't stop the tears from her eyes as she felt his cock poke at her abused cervix, each time getting deeper and further it. It was like him entering her for the first time all over again, stretching and threatening to rip the opening to her womb in two. 

"You're not-grunt-breaking-grr- you are- being- bred." Vegeta could hardly speak as he felt his own orgasm coming close. He had felt it approaching for some time with each of her orgasms but feeling his head be squeezed by the even tighter ring of muscle and tissue brought him to the edge. It came crashing down when he had himself to the hilt inside her, his head successfully entering the cervix canal and pouring into it. Raditz screamed as molten lava filled a place in her she didn't even know existed, pushing a final orgasm over her until she passed out. Not even the sharp stabbing of Vegeta biting down to mark her neck woke her back up as he rocked their bodies in sync and spent himself inside her, waiting for his head to shrink so he could pull out. It too about half an hour of him test pulling only to hear Raditz groan in displeasure before his head finally pulled out and his whole dick slid out with a wet 'popping' noise. Coming down from his high and his blood lust, Vegeta became fully alert to what had happened. 

"Fuck! No! Raditz?" He shook her shoulder but she swatted at him in her sleep, rolling over now that he was off of her into a more comfortable position, a soft smile on her sleeping face. She seemed so happy, but her body looked like it had been through war. Looking her up and down he saw bruising fingerprints on her thighs, hips, neck and breasts. He froze when he saw the blood trickling down her neck and was quick to lap it up with his own tongue. He knew things would never go back to the way they were; not now that he had marked Raditz as his life mate. They would be together forever, or at least till one died in battle. They would mate continuously and if they didn't do it of their own will then their oozaru souls would take over again. 'How could I do this? Why? Raditz is that annoying, caring, protective, nurturing...' his own thoughts betrayed him as he found that even as a male, Raditz had the instinctual nurturing nature that while as a male was deemed pathetic, made him-her perfect as she was now. 'Perhaps...I can learn to deal with this...change." Vegeta looked down and couldn't deny how beautiful Raditz was, bruises and all, in the afterglow of their copulation. He remembered every detail as if he was outside his body when it happened but could still feel the immense pleasure from it. He did however feel a bit of guilt for the abuse her body had taken. He looked down at her peaks and remembered how he had twisted and pulled the small buds, and how a part of him wanted to suckle on them when Raditz had whipped them out. 'Well might as well kill two prey with one shot' he smirked as he lowered his head and gave her right nipple a soft kiss before latching on and suckling it. He paused when he heard her moan but she didn't wake and seemed to have sounded pleased. He proceeded to suckle thesore teat and run his tongue around it in an attempt of ease its pain and gratify his own desires. He repeated the process to her left before he felt his hardness growing again and stopped. Thankfully his oozaru seemed content and didn't push him to mount the sleeping female and he decided to sleep rather than use more energy. Vegeta laid his head on the cushion of Raditz's large breast and pulled the covers over them, letting sleep take him to dream of his new life with Raditzu; the reborn Raditz.


	7. Lust is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understandings are made and more sex.

"Hey. Time to get up." 

"Five more minutes, father," Raditz waved her hand in the random direction of the voice. Then she nearly jumped off the bed when a teasing squeeze to her tail made her wide awake. Looking around with wild eyes she made said eye contact with a smirking Prince Vegeta. 

"Guess again." Raditz blushed when she realized she was nude, pulling the blankets over her in a small attempt to compose herself. "It is nothing I haven't seen. Hehe, nor touched or tasted for that matter. Now come, I have a hot soak wait for your company." Vegeta turned and went into the direction of the steam seeping room that she assumed was the washroom. 

The bold statement of her prince and the fact she was naked and he was in nothing but a towel, not to mention the dull throbbing pain between her legs brought back memories of all that had happened last night. It was in strange short flashbacks and noises but she got the gist of it. 'Oh sweet Vegetasei! I solicited Prince Vegeta for sex! What is wrong with me!' 

"Oi, Raditzu! I am waiting..." She nearly jumped out of her skin at his impatient tone, wrapping the bed sheet around her like a makeshift dress. She nearly collapsed when it came time to stand, the jello like feel of her legs barely supporting her weight and sending spasms of pain up her groin. Limping while silently cussing the soreness and her own stupidity, she entered the washroom. Having to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness and white tiles of the room. The whole apartment was clearly meant for VIP guests of Lord Frieza, which with his noble blood Vegeta claimed himself to be worthy of it. He stood their in all his glory; his tail acting like a belt holding up the blood red towel. Raditz couldn't deny that when she was a he, he had admired Vegeta's muscles, but he hormones and still active heat made him seem like a god; a sex, eight pack gifted thick chested god. Unbeknownst to her he was admiring her in the the sheets like she were a goddess clad in celestial robes. Without disengaging his eye contact with her, he dropped his towel and stood fully nude with erection and all, waiting to see her reaction. Vegeta held back a smirk when her face turned as red as his towel and looked away. 

"My my, so shy Raditzu. So unlike your oozaru side." He let his smirk grow and casually entered the steaming bath. She still didn't look his way and his musing soured when he noticed her eyes seemed to have tears threatening to drop. Sighing in annoyance and slight guilt, he laid his head back against one of the many built in headrests that decorated the edge of the large tub. " You probably will feel better in here. Come join me."

"I-is that an order my prince?" Raditz's voice cracked in soreness, no doubt from the screaming she had done most of the night. But there was something else there; regret perhaps? Did she not want to be his mate? Was it all just the "Heat"?

"It is a very strong offer that you'd do best to accept." He growled, still looking up at the ceiling. 'So yeah and order.' Raditz thought, dropping her sheet dress and quickly getting into the tub so he wouldn't be able to see so much of her body again. Vegeta didn't need to look over to know that she had entered and gone to the furthest side of the large spa tub. "Raditzu," Vegeta raise his head and gave her a stern look, until she made eye contact and he raised one hand out of the water and signaled her to come closer with his index finger. Again she looked away from him as she shifted slowly through the water to him, stopping when her toes touched his own. Through the steam and the water he could tell she was crouched in an almost upward fetal position; her arms wrapped around her impressive chest and her legs clenched tight so that her thighs and the light patch of black pubes blocked his sight of her groin. Her chin was down and her hair blocked her face from him, but the small drips landing in the water told him she was crying. He lifted her chin and used his thumb to wipe away the streaks on her face. 

"P-prince Vegeta," Raditz choked on her words, not know exactly how to say what was in her heart. 

"What?... Raditzu tell me-"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for my embarrassing behavior!" If it weren't for his superior hearing that kept up with how fast she talked Vegeta would have missed her speedy apology and could have sworn he misheard it. 

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" his anger could not be contained even when the female whimpered and flinched away from him.

"P-prin-"

"So being my mate is embarrasing?! A mistake?!"

"N-no! I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to offer yourself to me? Well that is too damn bad!" He grabbed her arms in a violent manner and pulled her over to the edge of the tub, throwing her onto her stomach on the cold tile floor. Raditz was quick to put her tail between her legs in her fear and started whimpering. "You are stuck with me whether you wanted it to be so or not." Vegeta snarled in her ear before placing his teeth perfectly lined up with the mating mark he had put on her that night. He didn't put enough pleasure to make it bleed, but enough that the pressure on the scabbed flesh made her hiss in pain. "This mark," he growled into her flesh, "makes you mine and mind alone. If you even try to be with another I have full right to kill him. And then I will mount you before his fresh corpse."

"Gah! I don't want any other!" Raditz cried out. Vegeta let her go with his teeth and backed up a bit . She turned to face him, her flush face distraught but her scent calling for them to mate. 

"Then why apologize? Do you regret it?"

"No...Well yes, but not because of you!" She hated the damn emotions her hormones made her have that twisted her heart. One part of her wanted to run away, the other wanted to mount his large organ that had pressed against her back when he bit her neck. She felt like she needed to go wipe out a race to cleanse herself of the frustration but then she also wanted to be under her mate's body on the lavish bed and be helpless to him. "I- I know you find me repulsive. I know this whole situation has been dishonorable to our race. You didn't bind yourself to me of your own will, but the will of your oozaru soul, just like I was out of control. And yet," She looked him straight in the face and took a deep breath to summon up some courage, "But I will do what I can to prove myself worthy of you. Even if I never do appease you I will not stop my duty as your mate."

"Will you?" Vegeta put his arms on either side of her frame, blocking her in and leaning towards her. "Can you say honestly you are happy to be my mate?" Raditz couldn't look him in the eye anymore, "Can you say you love me?"

"C-can you?" Vegeta's brow cocked a bit with how she had answered his questions with her own. He looked her nude body up and down and it made his loins jump in anticipation, but his heart didn't like how she shied away from him. 

"You are a loyal soldier. You are tactical and you have always put myself before you" He tilted her head to look back at him. "And your new body is an exquisite example of female saiyan beauty. Had you been born in this form I have no doubt you would have been brought before the court as a potential bride." He snaked his other arm around her hip and pulled her into him, his erection sandwiched between their bodies. "I lust for you, and by the scent radiating off of you you lust for me as well."

"But we don't love one another." Raditz whispered slowly, getting lost in his eyes as their faces came closer and closer together. Uncovering her chest she slowly placed her hands on his shoulders, she equally pressed herself up to him. 

"That may come in time. Maybe," Vegeta closed the gap between them and pressed a kiss to her lips, and gave an approving groan when she reciprocated. Their tongues danced together, not really battling for dominance because of her timid nature. With his strength he picked her up by the hips and hoisted her body onto the edge of the bath; the height difference between the two making their kiss break. 

"V-Vegeta?" Raditz panted as he pushed on her chest to make her lay down with him between her legs. 

"Relax. I owe you pleasure with my conscious mind." Vegeta crawled up her and nibbled on her neck, teasing around his claim. Raditz wiggled at the ticklish feel of his heavy breathing across her skin. Vegeta growled in approval of how her body rubbed against his. "Damn Raditzu, what are you doing to me?"

"You-oh- make me feel that way too." she groaned. Vegeta smirked at how easy he could please her. He traveled down to her heaving breasts, cupping them with his hands to feel their weight fight against gravity and his hands. 

"Ah! N-no not that!?"

"Oh, sensitive are we?" Vegeta flicked his tongue against both nubs, which were almost touching with how hard her mate was squeezing them together. Taking both in his mouth he started to suckle them hard, running his tongue around them. 

"Gah! V-vegeta! No!" She cried out, grabbing at his locks and weakly trying to pull him off her sensitive nubs. The rubbing of his groin on her stomach and the suckling on her nipples had her womb on fire, her thighs soaked as her juices slid down her ass. 

Vegeta teethed the areaolas and pulled up hard, letting the weight of her mammaries fight against his canines and suction. He enjoyed her hissing from the tension but wanted more. He lowered his head and rubbed his face against the cushion of her flesh, still suckling. when she seemed relaxed and sighing in pleasure, he pulled his head up hard, sucking her nipples roughly to keep them in his mouth and kept pulling. Raditz cried out and her hands clawed down the back of his neck and down his shoulders. He let go of her breasts with a 'pop' as he groaned at the burning sensation of her nails against his skin. He looked down with pride as Raditz looked up at him with lidded eyes, panting heavily. Her chest heaved and her whole area around her nipples was red and swollen. 

"Perfection..." He groaned, giving the gap between his favorite toys a lick before trailing his tongue down her body. 

"What - gah- what are you doing?!" she blushed even harder when she saw him swirl his tongue in her nave before going down to her pubes.

"Taking a look and perhaps a taste of your body." It was so nonchalant but Raditz suddenly felt bashful and thanks to Vegeta's body keeping her lest open, she placed her hands down to cup her sex from his view. He looked back up at her and gave a teasing pout, like a boy who was denied his candy. 

"I-I haven't even looked down there myself... It is embarrassing!" She looked away from him in her humiliation. 'Damn she is just too adorable for a saiyan' Vegeta's mind created an awfully cruel and amusing idea. 

"Oh well you should take a peak first." Vegeta cupped her ass and lifted until her legs were over her head, ignoring her squealing. Resting her lower back against his chest he was able to use his hands to pull hers away. Instead of fighting a losing battle, Raditz covered her tomato colored face, whimpering for him not to look. 

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. It is beautiful, Raditzu. See for yourself." She shook her head vigorously and hiccuped in her tearful embarrassment. "Well then I will enjoy it myself." He took his tongue and slowly licked from the bottom to top. 

"Ah! That's not right!" Raditz shrieked, looking up at Vegeta and being tricked into looking at her own body. It looked so foreign; the thick lips a shade darker in tone than the rest of her skin and pushing through them were pinks soaking wet folds of flesh that looked like the same texture as her gums. At the top they seemed to hood over a tiny bump. Vegeta took his fingers and spread the slick folds wider, showing off her tiny urethra and leaking hole, that was clenching and spasmed around nothing. 'I-it's so tiny. How did he even fit in me?' Vegeta enjoyed the fascinated and embarrassed look on her face while she was lost in her thoughts. Keeping eye contact with the spaced out female he dipped his tongue into her tight opening, groaning as he felt the pulsations. She cried out and thrashed around as the wiggling appendage inside her made her stomach twist and her groin shake. He took turns between dipping his tongue inside her to up to her clit, which made her cry and wriggle in her trapped state even more. He went back to her hole whenever his clit massaging led to more juices leaking out, so he could plug it back up with his tongue. 

 

"No more! No- ah -more! " Raditz shrieked as she felt the bubbling sensation of her orgasm coming, afraid he would find her squirting juices disgusting. In her flailing her fingertips found the seem between the tiles and with enough force she pulled her upper body up and try to scooch herself away from Vegeta's mouth. He didn't seem angry at all but his smile darkened, happily accepting the challenge as he pulled her legs back toward him. 

"Not getting away my dear. I wan't more of your taste." He took his index finger and wiggled it into her tiny hole, making her arch her back and cry out at the invasion of her innards. He lowered his head more and started to lick at her clit, while his finger curled around her g-spot and pumped faster and faster into her. He watched passed her heaving stomach and tits to see her eyes roll back into her skull and her lower half buck into the air and felt the spamming of her walls as she screamed and a strong gush of fluids shot out of her and all over his hands and jawline. Lowering her body down he proceeded to lick his fingers clean of her salty and yet sweet fluids. 

"Oh no, -hiccup- It's wrong.....sorry." Radtiz cried in shame, covering her face unable to look Vegeta in the eye as he licked up her mess. 

"Why apologize? Foolish woman." Vegeta crawled up and sneaked his face past her hands to kiss her, diving his tongue into her open mouth. Radtiz groaned past her weeping and sniffling, tasting herself along with his tongue as he coated his saliva all over her mouth. Pulling back he looked down at her with a smile she had never seen on his face. It was soft and his eyes were not in their harsh brow form he kept on twenty four seven. It was almost like a secret smile for only her to see, and she smiled back in knowledge of how close they were already becoming. 

"Vegeta.... I.....I want you." He didn't think her face could get any redder, nor more arousing. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and gently squeeze him closer to her. He nodded and aligned himself with her opening, rubbing the wetness all over his head for easy access. 

"I am going to go slow Raditzu. I want you to feel ever bit of me." She nodded in understanding and took a deep breath when she felt the head of hiss cock press forward. The stretching feeling wasn't as painful as she had expected, but it still felt weird and she groaned as her own pulsing channel made him feel even bigger. Inch by slow inch Vegeta paced himself as he pushed into her burning hot entrance. This time he didn't stop halfway and kept going until his tip pushed against another tight ring, making Raditz jump a bit and wince in pain. 

"You are perfectly built for me Ra.ditz.u" he kissed her collarbone and down her chest with each part of her name, licking some sweat off of her cleavage. 

"Y-you are so big my prince. Ooh I don't think I can take it." Raditz groaned and wiggled her hips to try and get used to the feeling. This earned her a hiss from Vegeta and his tip poking a bit more harsher against her cervix. "Ow. Vegeta that hurts" she cried out. 

"Probably from last night. Don't worry." Vegeta pulled out till his tip was back at her entrance, and shoved it back in but only halfway, earning a much more pleased groan from his mate. The pace was kept at a nice medium, letting Raditz move her hips in sink with his and the room fill with more groans and sighs than it was steam. 

"Yes. Oh Vegeta Yes." It was a mantra she repeated over and over as the thick base of his head rubbed against her g-spot. He also sighed and grunted, enjoying the feel bu wanting so much more. This gentle behavior was for her benefit; he would rather be slamming into her in a piston pace and pushing his head all the way past her cervix into a womb knot until he was spent inside her. 

"Radz....I want....more..." 

 

"Take it my prince. I am yours." Raditz cupped his face and gave him a teary smile that made his self control snap. He slammed himself to the hilt and earned a scream of ecstasy and pain. He hesitated a bit but the teary nod of approval from his mate quickly dissolved any regret or concern he had. The slapping of skin joined the chorus of cries and grunts as the rapid pace of his thrusting was only halted by the occasional grinding of his hips against hers. 

Raditz was in heaven. It was all she could comprehend. The slight pain of the jabs against her womb entrance was her dying but the pleasure that came after was her spirit going to heaven. He legs no longer had the strength to wrap around his waist so they hung on his hips as he bucked against her. All that was lost when he pulled out of her though. She looked up at him with a confused and worried look. He smiled once again at her with his soft face and gave her bottom a soft smack and rub as he rolled her over onto all fours. He realigned himself with her and continued his wild thrusting. Raditz reached back to be able to touch him, missing the closeness they had had in their previous position. She looked back and smiled when his hand laced with hers resting on her buttcheek. He even went as far as the coil his tail with hers, earning a cry of delight when her sensitive appendage was stroked. Suddenly there was a strange feeling inside her. 

"B-bigger! Ah! It got bigger!"

And you got tighter Raditz," He growled, leaning over her body so he face was in her wild mane. "It is because of your lewd moaning and tight pussy." 

"D-don't say that! It's - AH!" Tremors started getting stronger in her body and another buildup of pressure in her stomach told her she was close to completion. Her lack of coherency and the growing tightness around his cock told Vegeta she was close as well. His pace because wild and relentless as his pride pushed for him to finish her off before his orgasm. The rising octave in her cries were music to his ears and stroked his ego as he felt her clamp down on him and the thick hot gushing of her juices agianst his head in her orgasm. At that point her voice was so high that no noise came out, and her head was flipped back in a silent scream of ecstasy. 

'So much! It feels so good. Sweet Vegetasei!" Raditz collapsed and worked to catch her breath, her heart slamming against her rip cage. Yet something felt off. 'Vegeta's not in me anymore?' she rolled her jelly feeling body over to see that Vegeta had indeed pulled out and was stroking himself rapidly with his head pointed at her crotch. He looked up at her and her glowing frame was enough to help him over that last little bit of hill that was keeping him from coming. Raditz watched as Vegeta's thick seed coated her pubic hair and thighs, hot and sticky as it slowly slid down her sweaty skin. 

"W-why?" She panted, unsure why he wouldn't want to give her the pleasure of feeling him fill her up. He panted and found his barings again before taking her by the hand and pulling her back in to the tub, which was suprisingly still warm. He grabbed some of the cleaning oils and lotions and started to rub her body down. "V-Vegeta. Why didn't you.. you know." Raditz couldn't bring herself to say 'cum in my pussy'. 

"Now is not the time to bear child. Though you might already be carrying my child." Vegeta proceeded to wash her body, especially her bosom. 

"I can wash myself, if you do it we might be in this room all day." She giggled, pushing his arms away playfully as she lathered herself up. 

'I wouldn't mind that.' Vegeta thought as he watched her hands cascade over her body. He shook his dirty thoughts out of his head and went on washing himself. 

"Um, why isn't it a good time? Not that I disagree but, why?" Raditz's brain knew they should be careful about her conceiving a child while they were not even in love and barely bonded, but her heart and instincts wanted her full of child already. 

"You will have my children." He pulled her to him so he could run his fingers through her hair and help rinse out the suds, "When I have killed Frieza and we are united together. We will hunt the galaxy for fellow surviving saiyans and start anew, with his empire my own and you by my side." Raditz hummed in approval of the scalp massage and the promise of bloodshed and power. 

"By the way, what was that you keep calling me?"

"What? Raditzu?"

"Yes."

"It's your name feminized obviously." 

"Yes I know that... but why?" Vegeta looked her in the eye and pondered how he could word his reasoning. 

"You are reborn in this form. You are the same Raditz I have grown with, but you are not. I can't.... I can't see you as Raditz anymore. It is confusing."

"I see." Raditz seemed a little upset at how he seemed to not be able to see her as her old self. 'I guess I am changed in more ways that my sex.'

"But you are Raditz on the battle field and to everyone else. Raditzu is what I call you, even if it is when we are alone." 

"Yes, my king." Vegeta looked at her with a bit of shock, "When a prince finds a mate he is able to become a king is he not?" She smiled at him leaned into his body, returning his affection by rinsing out his hair like he had hers. 

"King Vegeta. Yes I rather like that!" He smirked, relaxing as his queen poured water over his head to help drain the soap out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Please review


End file.
